


One Day

by vassalady



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Bullying, Ficlet, Gen, Punishment, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois's parents don't understand her, so she doesn't even try to explain why she hit a boy at school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

“Lois Lane? More like Lois Lame!”

Lois drew her arm back and punched the kid hard.

She was sent to the principal’s office, and her mother had to come pick her up. Her mother sighed and shook her head and kept glancing at Lois like Lois was some kind of nasty stain. Lois sunk lower into her seat.

When they got back home, Lois’s mom turned off the car but she didn’t get out. “Why did you hit that boy?”

Lois shrugged. “He was calling me names.”

“That’s no reason to go around hitting other people.”

Lois clenched her jaw and stared out the window. The kid had it coming to him; he bullied two other students regularly, but the teachers never did anything about it. So Lois had stopped him, and he’d turned his attention on her. She’d shut him up right away, but, if she even believed Lois, her mom still wouldn’t think that was a good enough reason.

Nothing ever was.

Lois was supposed to calm and quiet and good, like her little sister Lucy. Well, Lois never could be, so it was wasted effort from her parents.

Her mother sighed. “Lois. Promise me it won’t happen again, and it ends here. Okay? No punishment. No telling your father. It’s done and over with, okay?”

Lois didn’t reply. There would always be a next time.

“Fine. Fine, you want to sulk, you can do it in your room until your father comes home and has a talk with you.”

The punishment was minimal. Lois picked up a book and read until late evening. When her father came home, he made a lot of speeches about discipline and responsibility and such. Lois tuned it out. It was the same kind of thing he said every time, and she was pretty sure it was the same thing he said to his men anyway.

He sent her back to her room with a stern order, and she threw herself onto her bed.

She glared at her clock like it could make everything go away, fix all her problems, stop all the bullies or her stupid impulse to get involved or make her parents take her side for once. But the clock just gave her the time.

Lois grabbed a notebook from underneath her bed. It wasn’t so much a diary as a record of events. She recorded the incident at school, as well as her parents’ reactions, and tucked it away when she was done.

One day, she’d be taken seriously. One day, she’d be able to show everyone what was right.

One day.


End file.
